Creeveys hemlighet
by Ellwina
Summary: Colin Creevey börjar sitt tredje år på Hogwarts. Han anar inte att det här året kommer att bli annorlunda. Obs: Övergiven
1. Tillbaka på Hogwarts

_Kapitel 1_

**Tillbaka på Hogwarts**

Sommarlovet var slut och det var tredje året som Colin Creevey steg av Hogwartsexpressen på perrongen i Hogsmeade. Regnet öste ner och Colin kunde knappt se genom ridån av regn. Han tittade sig om över axeln för att försäkra sig om att hans lillebror Dennis fortfarande gick bakom honom, vilket han också gjorde. När han sedan hörde Hagrids "Förstaårselever hitåt" sa han åt Dennis att gå bort till Hagrid. Själv styrde han stegen mot dom hundra hästlösa droskor som stod en bit bort.

Han hoppade kvickt in i en av dom och stängde dörren. Han slog sig ner på ett ledigt säte och tittade upp för att till sin stora lycka upptäcka att där satt Harry Potter, Hermione Granger och Ron Weasley. Varför hade han inte sin kamera här?

Dom satt djupt försjunkna i ett samtal och hade inte märkt att Colin var där. Han lutade sig tillbaka och lyssnade lite halvt på vad dom sa. Plötsligt tittade Hermione upp och fick syn på Colin och buffade till Harry som även han tittade upp. Då han såg vem det var log han lite besvärat och hälsade med ett osäkert "Hej" och synade Colin uppifrån och ner som för att försäkra sig om att han inte hade kameran med sig. Då han inte upptäckte den slappnade han av en aning och frågade hur Colins sommarlov varit.

Droskan stannade så småningom utanför den stora ekporten. När Colin klev ur den blev han genast dyngsur. Han satte upp armarna över huvudet (som om det skulle hjälpa) och började springa mot entréhallen. I entréhallen var det varmt och behagligt trots de stora vattenpussar som fanns lite överallt där blöta elever klampat förbi.

Han fortsatte in i stora salen vars mörka molntäckta himmel då och då upplystes av blixtar. Han slog sig ner vid gryffindorbordet en smula nervös. Han hoppades innerligt att Dennis skulle hamna i gryffindor. Colin försjönk i sina egna tankar och märkte inte att Bill Hardy

gick fram till honom.

"Hallå Creevey" skrek Hardy som gick i samma årskurs som Colin i örat på honom. Flera personer runt omkring vände sig om för att se vem som skrek. Colin blev röd om öronen och tittade irriterat upp på Hardy vars lilla huvud som var täckt av en tjock brun kalufs fick hans mage att framstå som enorm. Men precis då Colin skulle fråga varför han hade den äran att få se Hardys fula nylle, öppnades dörrarna och de dyngsura förstaårseleverna kom tågande in efter professor McGonagall. Hardy gick bort och satte sig vid sina kompisar i andra änden av bordet. Colin sträckte på nacken för att få se en skymt av Dennis.

Dennis var drypande våt och han draperades av vad Colin misstänkte var Hagrids stora mollskinnsrock. Dennis såg riktigt förtjust ut när han fångade Colins blick och mimade: "Jag ramlade i sjön!" Colin log stort mot sin bror då han ställde upp sig med de andra förstaårseleverna framför huvudbordet.

Professor McGonagall satte en trebent pall framför de nervösa förstaårseleverna (om man bortsåg från Dennis som lyste som en sol) och placerade sedan den mycket gamla och lappade sorteringshatten ovanpå pallen. Allas blickar i salen riktades mot hatten och det var knäpptyst. Sedan öppnades en reva vid brättet på hatten och den började sjunga:

_När jag var ung, för mer än tio sekel sen_

_På skolan levde en berömd kvartett,_

_Vars namn vi alla känner väl igen,_

_Och alla fyra var av trollkarlsätt._

_Från heden kom den tappre Gryffindor,_

_Från myren stammade den sluge Slytherin,_

_Från dalen sköna Ravenclaw med gyllene hår,_

_Från den kom också Hufflepuff, så mild i sinn._

_De delade en dröm, en önskan och ett hopp_

_Och smidde alla djärva planer på_

_Att unga trollkarlar och häxor lära opp._

_Till Hogwarts skola lades grunden då._

_Olika dygder värdesatte de hos dem_

_De skulle häx- och trollkonst lära._

_En var dem på skolan skapade sitt hem_

_För de elever som tycktes stå dem nära._

_De modiga sattes högt av Gryffindor,_

_Och prisades av honom allra mest._

_Men Ravenclaw, hon fann i alla år._

_Att de med gått förstånd var bäst._

_Och milda Hufflepuff, hon föredrog_

_De flitiga, som strävar för att duga,_

_Men Slytherin, som aldrig av makt fick nog,_

_Han tyckte om de äregiriga och sluga._

_Under sin levnads tid de fyra valde ut_

_Dem som de själva satte störst värde på._

_Men sen, till sist, när deras eget liv tog slut,_

_Hur skulle man vid valet då till väga gå?_

_Jo, kloke Gryffindor fann på ett sätt:_

_Han slet mig av sitt huvud kort och gått –_

_Att sen förse mig med en hjärna, det gick lätt –_

_Och sedan dess sortering har fallit på min lott!_

_Så låt mig över era öron nu få glida ner,_

_För ännu har jag aldrig någonsin tagit fel –_

_Jag tar en noggrann titt i huvudet på er_

_Och väljer lämpligt skolhem för er del!_

Hatten tystnade och stora salen bröt ut i stora applåder.

När applåderna hade dött bort började professor McGonagall ropa upp namn från ett pergament.

"Ackerley, Stewart!" Stewart snubblade fram till den trebenta pallen, satte sig på den och drog ner hatten över huvudet. Efter en stund öppnades revan på hatten igen och den vrålade:

"Ravenclaw!" så att det ekade i den stora salen. Ravenclawbordet brast ut i dånande applåder och Stewart snubblade bort till dom.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"Slytherin!" Colin kände hur han blev mer och mer nervös för varje elev som ropades upp.

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Couldwell, Owen!"

"Hufflepuff!" Och så äntligen:

"Creevey, Dennis!" Colin höll andan.

"Gryffindor!" Ett brett grin spred sig över Colins ansikte när han tillsammans med de övriga Gryffindorarna applåderade Dennis välkommen. Dennis slog sig ner bredvid Colin med ett leende som gick från öra till öra.

"Jag ramlade i sjön!" sa Dennis upphetsat, han formligen strålade av lycka.

"Är det sant?" undrade Colin minst lika upphetsat. Dennis nickade så att det blöta håret skvätte ner en femteårselev som satt på andra sidan bordet. Hon tittade irriterat upp och blängde på Dennis som urskuldande ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag kan inte vänta tills jag får se mig omkring" sa Dennis, just som en flicka med svart axellångt hår och blåa ögon slöt sig till Gryffindorbordet. Colin trodde sig ha uppfattat hennes namn som Natalie McDonald. Hon kom fram till dom och satte sig bredvid Dennis. Efter ett tag pratade hon livligt med Dennis om quidditch. Colin som inte tyckte quidditch var den bästa sporten i världen, som de flesta tyckte, slutade efter ett tag lyssna på Natalie som berättade om hur gärna hon skulle vilja spela vaktare i Gryffindors quidditchlag. Han riktade blicken bort från Dennis som nickade instämmande och tittade istället mot huvudbordet och väntade på att få hugga in på middagen.

När alla förstaårseleverna var uppropade bar Professor McGonagall bort pallen och Professor Dumbledore reste sig upp. Genast slutade alla elever prata och allas blickar riktades mot honom.

"Först och främst vill jag säga välkomna!" sa han och fortsatte sedan:

"Det är med glädje jag presenterar vår nye Försvar mot svartkonst lärare: Professor Moody."

Han gjorde en svepande gest mot en man vars förvridna ansikte fick honom att se skräckinjagande ut. Det var få som stämde in i Dumbledores applåderande, men desto flera runt om i salen som flämtade till. Colin förstod dom. Professor Moodys ansikte var täckt av ärr och en bit av näsan var borta. Det ena ögat var litet och mörkt men det andra var stort, blått och runt. Det blå ögat rörde sig oupphörligt, utan att blinka.

När Dumbledore slutat klappa i händerna fortsatte han med sitt tal.

"Alla förstaårselever bör komma ihåg att skogen på området är förbjuden mark för alla elever. Vilket även några av våra äldre elever också bör komma ihåg. Mr Filch har bett mig påminna er om att inga trollkonster bör utövas i korridorerna. Alla som är intresserade av att spela

quidditch för sitt elevhem kontaktar madam Hooch. Och till sist skulle jag vilja säga ett par utvalda ord: Dumbom! Lipsill! Stolle! Tokskalle! Tack ska ni ha!"

När han satte sig ner bröt applåderna ut så att det dånade i stora salen.

Faten fylldes sedan plötsligt av mat och alla började ta för sig av läckerheterna. Dennis, som var något av ett matvrak, kastade sig över maten och tog för sig av alla sorter. I likhet med Dennis tog även Colin för sig av allt. Han var verkligen hungrig. Stora salen fylldes av ett behagligt sorl och klirret från hundratals knivar och gafflar. Colin pratade med Dennis och de var mitt inne i en diskussion om drakar när kycklingen, potatisen och revbensspjällen försvann och ersattes istället av sirapstårta, brylépudding och äppelpaj.

Till slut försvann även efterrätterna och stora salen började snabbt tömmas på elever. Dennis slöt sig till förstaårseleverna som skulle följa efter prefekterna. Colin tog god tid på sig att komma upp till uppehållsrummet. Han njöt av att vara tillbaka på Hogwarts.

Så småningom kom han i varje fall upp till uppehållsrummet som var proppfyllt med folk.

Colin bestämde sig snabbt för att gå upp till sovsalen eftersom alla fåtöljer redan var upptagna. Han sicksackade mellan personer som pratade med varandra och kom tillslut fram till trappan som ledde upp till killarnas sovsal. Colin tog två trappsteg i taget och var strax i sovsalen för att upptäcka att Bill Hardy satt på sin säng med Colins kamera i handen. Kameran var en av Colins favoritsaker och att se Hardy hålla i den med sina ovärdiga fingrar gjorde honom förbannad.

"Ge mig den" sa Colin och försökte låta lugn men lyckades inte riktigt vilket fick Hardys leende att bli ännu större.

"Nej, det tänker jag inte" Colin drog fram sin trollstav och tänkte precis kasta en lamslagnings­besvärjelse över honom, när Hardy hoppade ner från sägnen, förbi honom och sprang ner för trappan. Colin rusade efter med ett stadigt tag om trollstaven.

När han kom störtade ner i uppehållsrummet vände sig många om och stirrade på honom, men inte så många som skulle stirra om han fick tag på Hardy. Han tittade sig omkring men kunde inte upptäcka Hardy någonstans. Colin banade sig fram mellan eleverna i uppehållsrummet, samtidigt som han vred på huvudet för att få en skymt av honom. En häftig rörelse vid porträtthålet fick honom att titta dit. Hardy slank ut, om man nu kunde kalla det slinka snarare klampade ut, genom porträtthålet. Colin följde efter honom ut i korridoren där han såg Hardy försvinna bakom ett hörn. Colin höjde trollstaven och skrek:

"Lamslå!" Efter det hördes ett skrik, ett brak och sedan följde dödstystnad.

Kommentera gärna! 


	2. Wingardium Leviosa

_Kapitel 2_

**Wingardium Leviosa**

När Colin rundade hörnet såg han två skepnader ligga i en hög på golvet den ena var Hardy vars stora kroppshydda gjorde det svårt att se vem som låg under och troligtvis höll på att kvävas av tyngden. Colin lossade Hardys grep om kameran och började sedan släpa bort honom från personen som han kolliderat med.

När han dragit undan Hardy så pass så att man såg ansiktet drog Colin efter andan. Det var Hermione som låg utslagen på marken framför honom. Colin ville inte gå tillbaka till uppehållsrummet och hämta hjälp, men han hade heller inte någon större lust att stanna här tills lamslagningsbesvärjelsen slutade värka. Så Colin riktade sin trollstav mot den avsvimmade Hermione och mumlade:

"Wingardium Leviosa" Hermione började sväva någon meter över marken och då upptäckte Colin en bok som låg där Hermione legat.

_Hon hade nog varit i biblioteket _tänkte Colin Utan att tänka så mycket på det plockade han upp boken från marken.

Han började leda den medvetslösa, svävande Hermione mot sjukhusflygen. Hans blick var fäst på vägen framför honom men han tittade då och då upp på Hermione. Han, eller ja dom, mötte ingen när de gick/svävade genom korridorerna.

Så småningom kom dom i varje fall fram till sjukhusflygeln och Colin knackade på.

"Kom in" hördes madam Pomfreys korta svar. Då Colin kom in med den svävande Hermione tittade madam Pomfrey förvånat upp.

"Du kan lägga henne i sängen där" sa hon och pekade på en av sängarna. Colin lät Hermione sväva ner på överkastet och tittade sedan upp på madam Pomfrey som stod och såg på Hermione med frågande blick.

"Hon råkade krocka med en annan elev" sa Colin som svar på hennes fråga, men hörde själv att det lät dumt.

"På det viset" sa hon och gick fram till Hermione, sedan sa hon:

"Du kan gå nu"

När Colin kom upp till uppehållsrummet tittade han sig om och upptäckte utan svårighet Harry och Ron som satt i två fåtöljer framför brasan. Han gick fram till dom.

"Hermione är i sjukhusflygeln" viskade han och dom tittade upp på honom.

"Va" sa Ron oförstående.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade Harry, men Colin hann inte svara för Harry och Ron hade redan försvunnit ut genom porträtthålet. Colin suckade och gick upp till uppehållsrummet med tunga steg. Innan han gick och la sig låste han in sin kamera i en låda och stoppade den längst ner i kofferten.

---

Nästa morgon vaknade Colin med ett skrik när det iskalla vattnet rann nerför ansiktet. Han öppnade ögonen och ville genast stänga dom när han såg Hardy stå med sitt gäng bredvid sin säng. Hardy höll i en hink som det droppade ifrån och alla var iklädda breda hånleenden.

"Låt mig va" fräste Colin yrvaket.

"Å, annars?" frågade Hardy och gick skrattandes ner efter dom andra.

När Hardy var utom synhåll drog Colin fram sin trollstav, riktade den mot sig och på några sekunder hade han torkat. Han steg upp och klädde på sig. När han började gå mot trappan kastade han en blick bakåt och upptäckte att Hermiones bok som legat på hans nattduksbord var borta. Colin suckade, varför skulle Hardy alltid ta hans saker (eller i det här fallet Hermiones)? Han fick ta itu med det sen, han orkade inte just nu.

Vid frukosten delade Professor McGonagall ut scheman. Colin tittade ner på sitt. Han skulle ha förvandlingskonst nu på morgonen, vilket var ett av hans favoritämnen. Just som han satte tänderna i en skinkmacka slog sig Dennis och Natalie ner bredvid honom.

"Hej Colin!" sa Dennis glatt och tog för sig av havregrynsgröten som stod framför honom.

"Hej, vad har ni för första lektion idag?" frågade Colin och tog en ny tugga på sin macka.

"Trollformler, å… det ska bli så roligt att få trolla, eller hur!" Dennis log glädjestrålande.

"Ja, verkligen" sa Natalie men hon blev avbruten när morgonposten anlände.

"Wow!" utbrast Dennis och Natalie när dom såg de hundratals ugglorna komma flygande in i stora salen. Colin tittade roat på. Natalies ögon formligen strålade när en tornuggla landade elegant på hennes tallrik och släppte brevet han hade i näbben framför sig. Sedan nappade den åt sig en korvbit från tallriken och flög iväg.

Natalie slet upp kuvertet.

"Vad står det?" undrade Dennis och sträckte på nacken för att se efter.

"Lite allt möjligt, bl.a. att pappa har fått jobb på någon tidning"

"Va roligt för din pappa" sa Dennis och log mot Natalie

"Ja verkligen" sa hon och log hon med.

"Jag måste gå nu" sa Colin och skyndade sig ut ur stora salen. Han satte kurs mot Förvandlingsklassrummet. Han var glad att Dennis hade fått en kompis, själv hade han kommit på kant med alla i sin sovsal redan första kvällen. Inte för att han förstod varför men det gick inte att ändra nu.

Han kom fram till klassrummet och märkte att dörren stod på glänt. Han gick in och såg urskuldande på professor McGonagall.

---

Dagen förflöt och när alla lektionerna var avklarade gick Colin upp till uppehållsrummet. Uppehållsrummet var tomt sånär som Hardy och hans gäng och tre små förstaårselever.

"Och vad vill du då Creevey?" frågade Hardy irriterat när Colin kom fram till honom.

"Kan jag få boken!?" sa han trött.

"Och varför det?" undrade Hardy.

"För att det inte är min utan Hermione Grangers"

"Och varför har du hennes bok?"

"Det har inte du med att göra!"

"Jasså har du snott din flickväns bok?" sa Hardy retsamt. Colin rodnade och Hardy skrattade.

"För det första, jag har inte snott det och för det andra, hon är inte min flickvän!" sa Colin och lät ungefär som om han försökte förklara en självklarhet för en idiot (vilket han också gjorde).

"Och för det tredje så…" Colin avbröts av att någon fyllde i hans mening.

"…så är det där min bok!" Colin vred på huvudet och upptäckte att Hermione hade klivit in genom porträtthålet.

"Va?" utbrast Hardy dumt.

"Ja, det där du håller i kallas för bok och den tillhör mig!"

"Va?" sa Hardy igen. Han hade tydligen svårt att förstå att en tjej frivilligt talade till honom.

"Kan jag få den?" sa Hermione uppfodrande, men Hardy fortsatte att stirra dumt på henne. När han för tredje gången sa 'Va?' så tappade Hermione tålamodet och gick fram och tog boken ur Hardys stora näve.

"Tack!" sa hon och log ironiskt mot honom. Hardy grymtade något och försvann med sitt gäng ut ur uppehållsrummet. Hermione vände sig om mot Colin.

"Vad var det där om?" frågade hon.

"Äh, jag försökte bara få tillbaka boken" förklarade Colin generat.

"Jaha. Du, tack förresten för att du tog mig till sjukhuset. Fast du hade inte behövt ta mig ända dit…" Hon hann inte avsluta sin mening innan Harry och Ron kom inrusande i uppehållsrummet.

"Hermione! Hagrid! Träffa! Bråttom!" fick Ron ur sig mellan hans försök att hämta andan.

"Jag kommer! Vad har hänt?"

"Vet inte!" Harry grep tag i Hermiones handled och drog med sig henne ut genom porträtthålet med den flåsande Ron efter sig. Colin glodde efter dom. _Vad var det där om? Han kanske skulle ta och följa efter? Eller nej! Inte nu! Han var trött och hade dessutom läxa att göra till nästa dag! _Han bestämde sig att ta itu med den enormt långa uppsatts som professor Snape ville att de skulle lämna in följande dag.

När han suckandes tittade ner på sin uppsatts tjugo minuter senare insåg han att om han så skulle vara uppe hela natten så skulle han inte ens hinna skriva klart halva. Han suckade igen. Typiskt! Nu skulle han säkert få straffkommendering. Tio minuter senare sov han djupt.

---

_Jag vet! Inget mästerverk precis men jag hade slut på idéer! Vi får väl hoppas att nästa blir en större succé!_


End file.
